mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2/Галерея
1 = Воспоминание тысячи лет назад ---- Nightmare_Moon_cackling_S4E2 (1).png|Ох, нет! Это Лунная пони! Nightmare_Moon_glaring_at_Twilight_S4E2.png|И она очень злая! Twilight_edging_backwards_S4E2.png|Нет! Лунная пони!!! Nightmare_Moon_looking_up_S4E2.png|"Я ждала'' достаточно'' долго!" Nightmare_Moon_firing_magic_S4E2.png Exploding Statue S4E02.png Nightmare_Moon_destroying_a_statue_S4E2.png Nightmare_Moon's_magic_aimed_at_the_ceiling_S4E2.png Twilight_looking_up_at_a_falling_rock_S4E2.png Twilight_dodging_a_falling_rock_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_walking_up_to_Twilight_S4E2.png Stern_Princess_Celestia_S4E2.png Nightmare_Moon_emerging_from_the_dust_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_flying_above_Nightmare_Moon_S4E2.png Nightmare_Moon_firing_magic_at_Princess_Celestia_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_dodging_magic_S4E2.png Hole_in_the_roof_S4E2.png Twilight_slides_in_front_of_Princess_Celestia_S4E2.png Twilight_pleads_with_Nightmare_Moon_S4E2.png|Попытка договориться с Лунной пони. Twilight_and_Nightmare_Moon_looking_at_each_other_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_begins_to_speak_to_Nightmare_Moon_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_addressing_Nightmare_Moon_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_mad_S04E02.png|Точно такое же лицо у неё было при Крисалис, если вы понимаете о чем я говорю. (Повторение анимации, может?) Nightmare_Moon_responding_S4E2.png|Я... Nightmare_Moon_closeup_S4E2.png|...Лунная пони! Twilight_looking_disappointed_S4E2.png Nightmare_Moon_shouting_closeup_S4E2.png|"И у меня сейчас одна королевская обязанность..." Nightmare_Moon_aiming_her_magic_S4E2.png|"...уничтожить ТЕБЯ!" Magic_beaming_towards_Princess_Celestia_S4E2.png|Она сошла с ума! Princess_Celestia_escaping_through_roof_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_escaping_through_roof_2_S4E2.png Nightmare_Moon_taunting_Princess_Celestia_S4E2.png|"Как ты думаешь, что тебя ждет?!" Twilight_looking_through_hole_in_the_roof_S4E2.png Twilight_takes_off_after_Nightmare_Moon_S4E2.png Nightmare_Moon_catching_up_to_Princess_Celestia_S4E2.png Twilight_following_Nightmare_Moon_S4E2.png Nightmare_Moon_reading_her_magic_S4E2.png Nightmare_Moon_firing_at_Princess_Celestia_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_dodging_beam_S4E2.png Magic_missing_Princess_Celestia_S4E2.png Twilight_watching_the_chase_S4E2.png Canterlot_at_night_S4E2.png Nightmare_Moon_chasing_Princess_Celestia_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_flying_away_from_Nightmare_Moon_S4E2.png Nightmare_Moon_focuses_her_magic_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_is_hit_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_gasping_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_falling_to_the_ground_S4E2.png Twilight_notices_Princess_Celestia_is_hit_S4E2.png Twilight_flies_down_to_Princess_Celestia_S4E2.png Nightmare_Moon_basks_in_victory_S4E2.png Twilight_slowly_hovers_down_S4E2.png Twilight_covering_her_mouth_S4E2.png Twilight_welling_up_S4E2.png Twilight_cries_over_Princess_Celestia's_body_S4E2.png Twilight_crying_S4E2.png|Все-таки самая печальная и глубокая часть MLP... Princess_Celestia_begins_to_stand_up_S4E2.png Twilight_looking_up_at_Princess_Celestia_S4E2.png Twilight_'you're_alright'_S4E2.png Twilight_looks_up_in_awe_S4E2.png Twilight_noticing_Celestia's_stern_expression_S4E2.png Celestia_clenching_her_eyes_S4E2.png Celestia 'you have given me no choice' S4E02.png Princess_Celestia_using_magic_on_compartment_S4E2.png Elements_of_Harmony_rising_S4E2.png|Возникновение Необработанных Элементов Гармонии! Twilight_and_Princess_Celestia_look_at_the_Elements_S4E2.png Twilight_commenting_on_the_Elements_S4E2.png Twilight_realising_she_is_in_a_flashback_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_moving_towards_Elements_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_at_top_of_orrery_S4E2.png Elements_moving_towards_Princess_Celesta_S4E2.png Elements_moving_towards_Princess_Celestia_2_S4E2.png Element_of_Magic_rising_out_of_top_sphere_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_with_the_Element_of_Magic_S4E2.png Elements_spin_around_Princess_Celestia_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_Activating_the_Elements_S04E02.png|Селестия использует Элементы Гармонии. Celestia_with_the_Elements.png Twilight_looking_at_the_light_S4E2.png Nightmare_Moon_approaches_Princess_Celestia_S4E2.png Nightmare_Moon_readies_her_magic_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_awaiting_her_sister's_attack_S4E2.png Nightmare_Moon_firing_at_Celestia_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_Activating_the_Elements_2_S04E02.png Celestia_battling_Nightmare_Moon_S4E2.png|Селестия с Элементами Гармонии против ЗЛА Лунной пони. Nightmare_Moon_losing_to_her_sister_S4E2.png Nightmare_Moon_'noooo!'_S4E2.png|"Нннееееет!!!" Luna_being_sent_to_the_moon_S4E2.png Mare_in_the_Moon_S4E2.png Twilight_with_glowing_eyes_S4E2.png Ponies_looking_concerned_S4E2.png Discord_expressing_delight_S4E2.png Discord_holding_poster_S4E2.png Discord_holding_poster_2_S4E02.png|Дискорд держит плакат с Искоркой, которая, прижав копыта к лицу, плачет Rainbow_Dash,_ready_for_action_S4E2.png Twilight_'I_saw_something_from_a_long_time_ago'_S4E2.png Zecora_suggesting_more_potion_S4E2.png Spike_'you_sure_about_this-'_S4E2.png Discord_with_camera_S4E2.png|"О, я надеюсь, что она споет сейчас!" |-| 2 = Первое поражение Дискорда/Древо Гармонии ---- Twilight_in_second_flashback_S4E2.png Celestia_and_Luna_approaching_Discord_S4E2.png Celestia_and_Luna_facing_Discord_S4E2.png Discord_laughing_S4E2.png Discord_holding_Celestia's_tail_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_shocked_S04E02.png Celestia_gasping_S4E2.png Celestia_'playtime_is_over_for_you,_Discord'_S4E2.png Discord_tossing_plunder_seeds_S4E2.png Celestia_and_Luna_unamused_S4E2.png Celestia_getting_the_Elements_of_Harmony_S4E2.png Celestia_opening_her_saddlebag_S4E2.png Elements_surrounding_Celestia_and_Luna_S4E2.png Discord_'ooh'_S4E2.png Celestia_and_Luna_preparing_to_defeat_Discord_S4E2.png Discord_laughing_at_the_princesses_S4E2.png Celestia_and_Luna_staying_serious_S4E2.png Celestia_and_Luna_uniting_magic_S4E2.png Celestia_and_Luna_using_their_power_S4E2.png Discord_laughing_at_his_defeat_S4E2.png Discord's_first_defeat_S04E02.png|Ну, это многое объясняет! Discord_being_turned_to_stone_S04E02.png Twilight_going_further_back_in_flashback_S4E2.png Twilight_gasping_S4E2.png The_Tree_of_Harmony_S4E02.png Princesses_approaching_the_Tree_of_Harmony_S4E2.png Luna_'the_Tree_of_Harmony!'_S4E2.png Twilight_confused_S4E2.png Twilight_'my_cutie_mark...'_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_using_magic_on_tree_S4E2.png Luna_'are_you_sure-'_S4E2.png Princess_Celestia_and_Princess_Luna_with_Tree_of_Harmony_S04E02.png Element_of_Magic_exiting_tree_S4E2.png Twilight_looking_at_Celestia_and_Luna_with_the_Elements_of_Harmony_S4E02.png |-| 3 = Пойдемте спасем древо ---- Spike_eagerly_asking_Twilight_what_she_saw_S4E2.png Ponies_worried_S4E2.png Discord_listening_to_Twilight_S4E2.png Ponies_confused_at_Twilight_S4E2.png Ponies_looking_at_Zecora_S4E2.png Twilight_explaining_the_Tree_of_Harmony_S4E2.png Applejack_-let's_go_save_a..._tree-_S4E2.png Everfree_Forest_S4E2.png Ponies_frightened_by_the_forest_S4E2.png Discord_wearing_3D_glasses_S4E2.png|MLP... теперь в ТРИ-ДЭ! |-| 4 = В Вечнозелёном лесу ---- Main_6_walking_towards_the_Everfree_Forest_S4E02.png Main_six_in_the_Everfree_Forest_S4E2.png Twilight's_friends_watching_Twilight_walking_towards_the_Everfree_Forest_S4E02.png Twilight_'...I_should_go_after_them...'_S4E02.png Main_cast_venturing_through_the_Everfree_Forest_S4E2.png|История повторяется. Twilight,_Rarity_and_Applejack_looking_at_the_creek_S4E02.png Twilight_about_the_cross_the_creek_S4E02.png Twilight_jumping_onto_the_'rocks'_S4E02.png Twilight_steps_onto_the_-rock-_S4E02.png Cragadile_emerges_from_the_creek_S4E02.png Cragadile_roaring_S4E02.png Twilight_falls_in_front_of_her_friends_S4E02.png Cragadile_walking_out_of_the_creek_S4E02.png Main_6_running_for_their_lives_S4E02.png Cragadile_attacking_S4E02.png|Крокодил Twilight_and_Spike_in_front_of_the_tree_S4E02.png Cragadile_walking_S4E02.png Cragadile_falls_onto_the_ground_S4E02.png Twilight_sees_the_cragadile_fallen_onto_the_ground_S4E02.png Cragadile_subdued_by_black_vine_S4E02.png Twilight's_friends_using_a_black_vine_to_pull_the_cragadile_S4E02.png Applejack_using_the_black_vine_as_a_lasso_S4E02.png Cragadile's_mouth_subdued_by_the_black_vine_S4E02.png Cragadile_being_restrained_S4E02.png Applejack_'A_little_too_close_if_you_ask_me'_S4E02.png Twilight_'I_just_can't_seem_to_get_these_new_wings...'_S4E02.png Rainbow_'You'll_figure_it_out_eventually'_S4E02.png Twilight_'Eventually_isn't_soon_enough'_S4E02.png Applejack_'You_have_been_having_an_awful_lot_of_trouble...'_S4E02.png Main_6_and_Spike_walking_through_the_forest_S4E02.png Applejack_suggests_Twilight_should_go_back_to_Ponyville_S4E02.png Twilight_'What'_S4E02.png Applejack_'For_starters...'_S4E02.png Twilight_'He_wasn't_after_just_me'_S4E02.png Applejack_'...the_rest_of_us_aren't_princesses'_S4E02.png Twilight_faces_Applejack_S4E02.png Applejack_'Princess_Celestia_and_Princess_Luna_are_gone'_S4E02.png Applejack_points_her_hoof_at_Twilight_S4E02.png Rarity_'Applejack_does_make_a_valid_point'_S4E02.png Twilight_'But_the_Tree_of_Harmony!'_S4E02.png Rainbow_Dash_'I'm_pretty_sure_we'll_know_it_when_we_see_it'_S4E02.png Twilight_with_tears_in_her_eyes_S4E02.png Fluttershy_'It_is_probably_for_the_best'_S4E02.png Twilight_and_Spike_walks_away_S4E02.png |-| 5 = Возвращение в Понивилль ---- Discord_using_Gummy_as_a_nail_file_S4E02.png|Зубастик, кажется, не в себе. Ponies_attacked_by_vines_S4E2.png|Помогите! Twilight_reprimands_Discord_S4E02.png|Вообще-то, Дискорд, у тебя было кое-какое задание. Discord_nervously_snaps_his_fingers_S4E02.png|Подожди, я должен был помогать им? Comet_Tail_and_Cherry_Berry_scared_S4E02.png|Травма на всю жизнь. Discord_talking_to_Princess_Twilight_Sparkle_in_clearing_S04E02.png|Что насчет ваших поисков Древа? Discord_with_Twilight_Sparkle_&_Spike_S04E02.png|Это хорошо, да? Twilight_-Equestria_will_need_me-_S4E02.png|Мои люди нуждаются во мне. Discord_expresses_surprise_S4E02.png|Ты это сделала? Discord_-better_than_everypony_else-_S4E02 (1).png Twilight_feels_insulted_by_Discord_S4E02.png Twilight_Sparkle,_Discord_and_Spike_S4E2.png|Дискорд дразнит Искорку давая ей мантию и...довольна жуткий на вид скипетр. Discord_gestures_toward_Everfree_Forest_S4E02.png|Хорошо что ты оставила в самом опасном месте во всей Эквестрии в то время как они спасаются от лоз. Это было очень правильно с твоей стороны. Twilight_with_robe_and_scepter_S4E02.png|Искорка не удивлена. Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_Discord_unhappily_S04E02.png|Ох, Дискорд, замолчи! Twilight_Sparkle_looking_surprised_with_Discord_in_her_right_ear_S04E02.png|Слушает Дискорда... Discord_in_Twilight's_ear_S4E02.png|У Искорки две короны! Дискорд должен волноваться из-за этого элемента анимационной ошибки. Twilight_-never_should've_come_back_here-_S4E02.png|Я не должна была соглашаться вернуться сюда! Мне понадобилось целых 66 секунд, чтобы передумать! Spike_-just_trying_to_get_under_your_skin-_S4E02.png|Он просто пытается задеть тебя за живое, Искорка. Twilight_-well,_it's_working!-_S4E02.png|Значит, у него получилось! Twilight_galloping_into_Everfree_Forest_S4E02.png|Пойти в Вечносвободный Лес только со Спайком, который хочет поддержать тебя? Что может пойти не так? Discord_waving_goodbye_S4E02.png|Удачи в штурме замка! |-| 6 = Напряжение растет ---- Rainbow_Dash_-a_lost_cause-_S4E02.png Rainbow_Dash_-whatever_Twilight_saw-_S4E02.png Black_vines_inside_a_ravine_S04E02.png Light_and_black_vines_in_a_cave_S4E02.png Twilight's_friends_by_a_ravine_S4E02.png Twilight's_friends_looking_into_the_ravine_S4E02.png Pinkie_Pie_-take_the_stairs,_silly!-_S4E02.png Twilight_and_Spike_-are_we_there_yet--_S4E02.png Twilight_and_Spike_are_lost_S4E02.png Twilight_-never_should've_left_my_friends-_S4E02.png Spike_finds_a_vantage_point_S4E02.png Spike_sees_friends_in_the_distance_S4E02.png Twilight_attacked_S4E2.png Spike_shocked_S4E02.png Plunder_Vines_around_Tree_of_Harmony_S4E2.png Applejack_-let's_save_it_already-_S4E02.png Applejack_pulls_at_black_vines_S4E02.png Rainbow_Dash_-nice_try-_S4E02.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_hoof_kick_S4E02.png Rainbow_Dash_hits_the_ground_S4E02.png Rarity_-the_tree_remains_in_jeopardy-_S4E02.png Rarity_doesn't_have_any_ideas_S4E02.png Applejack_-that's_what_I_thought-_S4E02.png Twilight's_friends_losing_hope_S4E02.png Sun_and_moon_in_the_sky_S4E02.png Rainbow_Dash_-it_was_your_idea-_S4E02.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_arguing_S4E02.png|Эшли Болл нужно перестать спорить самой с собой! Spike_falls_down_the_stairs_S4E02.png Twilight's_friends_help_Spike_S4E02.png Spike_says_Twilight's_in_trouble_S4E02.png |-| 7 = Главная шестёрка против лоз ---- Twilight_surrounded_S4E02.png Twilight_about_to_be_attacked_S4E02.png Vine_prepares_to_attack_S4E02.png Vine_tangled_S4E02.png Applejack_traps_the_vine_S4E02.png Applejack_talks_to_the_vines_S4E02.png Mane_six_prepare_S4E02.png Vines_respond_S4E02.png Rainbow_Dash_prepares_to_attack_S4E02.png Rainbow_Dash_attacks_S4E02.png Pinkie_Pie_teases_the_vine_S4E02.png Rarity_teases_the_vine_S4E02.png Fluttershy_teases_the_vine_S4E02.png Applejack_avoids_the_vines_S4E02.png Plunder_Vine_Growth_S4E2.png Pinkie_Pie_celebrates_S4E02.png Unicorn_Blast_S4E2.png|Когда ничего не помогает надо взрывать. Twilight_exhausted_S4E02.png The_Mane_six_are_together_S4E02.png Rarity_talks_to_Twilight_S4E02.png Mane_six_happily_back_together_and_hugging_S4E2.png |-| 8 = Отказ от Элементов ---- Twilight_approaching_the_tree_S4E2.png Close_up_of_the_Tree_of_Harmony_S4E2.png Twilight_flying_toward_tree_S4E2.png Vines_grabbing_Twilight_S4E2.png Twilight_tries_to_escape_from_the_vines_S4E2.png Twilight_cutting_vine_with_magic_S4E2.png Twilight_looking_at_the_tree_in_fear_S4E2.png Twilight_listening_to_Celestia_in_her_mind_S4E2.png Tree_of_Harmony_branch_S4E2.png Twilight_hovering_in_front_of_Tree_of_Harmony_S4E02.png Twilight_determined_S4E2.png Twilight_'I_know_how_we_can_save_the_tree'_S4E2.png Twilight_-give_it_the_Elements-_S4E02.png Twilight's_friends_in_shock_S4E2.png Rainbow_Dash_objecting_S4E2.png Rarity_objecting_S4E2.png Applejack_speaking_to_Twilight_S4E2.png Element_of_honesty_S4E2.png Twilight_-it_isn't_the_Elements-_S4E02.png Ponies_smiling_at_Twilight's_speech_S4E2.png Twilight_'and_our_friendships_may_be_tested'_S4E2.png Twilight's_friends_-it_will_never,_ever_be_broken-_S4E02.png There's no time to lose S4E02.png Everypony ready S4E02.png Twilight flies up S4E02.png All_but_Twilight_'ready'_S4E2.png Twilight prepares to remove the Elements S4E02.png Element of Honesty removed S4E02.png Applejack looks at her element S4E02.png Elements_removed_from_necklaces_S04E02.png Twilight_collecting_Elements_S4E2.png Element of Magic removed S4E02.png Elements_spinning_around_Twilight_S4E2.png Vines_speeding_toward_Twilight_S4E2.png Vines_spinning_around_Twilight_S4E2.png Vine_grabbing_Element_of_magic_S4E2.png Twilight_levitating_Elements_toward_tree_S4E2.png Elements_going_into_place_S4E2.png Element of Loyalty going into place S4E02.png Ponies_concerned_about_Twilight_S4E02.png Element_of_magic_going_into_place_S4E2.png Elements of Kindness and Laughter shining S4E02.png Element of Loyalty shining S4E02.png Element of Generosity shining S4E02.png Element of Magic shining S4E02.png Tree_of_Harmony_lighting_up_S4E2.png Vines_disappearing_S4E2.png Vines_Destroyed_S4E2.png Everfree_Forest_being_restored_S4E2.png Vines_disappearing_from_Ponyville_S4E2.png Discord_on_the_ground_S4E2.png Discord_'oh,_poo'_S4E2.png Harmony_Tree_shining_S04E02.png Necklaces_without_Elements_S04E02.png Main_six_smiling_S4E2.png Celestia_and_Luna_appear_S4E2.png Twilight_gallops_to_Celestia_and_Luna_S4E02.png Twilight_hugging_Celestia_S4E2.png Twilight's_friends_feeling_proud_S4E02.png Twilight_hugging_the_princesses_S4E2.png Spark_in_Twilight's_eyes_S4E02.png Tree_of_Harmony_closeup_S04E02.png Bud_sprouting_from_tree_S4E2.png Twilight_approaching_bud_S4E2.png Mysterious_chest_S4E2.png Twilight_looking_at_chest_S4E2.png Luna_'six_locks,_six_keys'_S4E2.png Twilight_and_Luna_listening_to_Celestia_S4E2.png Celestia_explaining_S4E2.png Ponies_smiling_at_Twilight_S4E2.png Twilight_looking_back_at_chest_S4E2.png |-| 9 = Последнее воспоминание ---- Discord_congratulates_Twilight_and_friends_S4E02.png Discord_-save_the_day_this_time-_S4E02.png Discord_-blast_the_beastie-_S4E02.png Discord_dressed_as_a_cowboy_S4E02.png Discord_having_crafty_thoughts_S4E02.png Fluttershy_-our_friendship_remains-_S4E02.png Fluttershy_using_Stare_on_Discord_S4E02.png Fluttershy_-help_us_clean_up-_S4E02.png Discord_dressed_as_French_maid_S4E02.png|Он носит форму французской горничной? ДА ЧТО ЖЕ ЭТО ТАКОЕ!! Applejack_still_confused_S4E02.png Discord_-should've_sprouted_up_ages_ago-_S4E02.png Twilight_-what_did_you_say--_S4E02.png Discord_holding_Zecora's_potion_S4E02.png Twilight_drinks_Zecora's_potion_S4E02.png Twilight_sees_one_last_flashback_S4E02.png Plunder_Seeds.png Tree_of_Harmony_without_elements_S4E02.png Twilight_angry_at_Discord_S4E02.png|Это свершилось! Нет больше подозрительной бутылки с подозрительным питьем разных цветом для пони! Discord_teaches_-a_valuable_lesson-_S4E02.png|Это хорошо что я тут, чтобы учить вас ценным урокам о дружбе, теперь ты не пишешь письмо Принцессе Селестии каждую неделю. Discord_-what_kind_of_friend_do_you_think_I_am--_S4E02.png|Каким бы я тогда был другом? Discord_smug_and_Twilight_unamused_S4E02.png|Такой же как сейчас, видимо. |-| 10 = Праздник Летнего Солнцестояния ---- Royal_guards_blowing_horns_S4E02.png The_Summer_Sun_Celebration_begins_S4E02.png Ponies_in_the_crowd_S4E02.png Twilight's_friends_in_the_crowd_S4E02.png Twilight_wearing_new_crown_S4E02.png Princess_Celestia_addresses_the_crowd_S4E02.png Celestia_raises_the_sun_-with_great_joy-_S4E02.png Celestia_gestures_toward_Luna_S4E02.png Ponies_cheer_for_Celestia_and_Luna_S4E02.png Princess_Luna_lowering_the_moon_S4E02.png Princess_Celestia_raising_the_sun_S4E02.png Princess_Twilight_takes_flight_S4E02.png|Мы делаем этот Праздник Летнего Солнцестояния правильным! Magic_rainboom_over_Canterlot_S4E02.png|Звёздный удар!!!!!!! Ponies_in_awe_S4E02.png Twilight's_friends_in_awe_S4E02.png Celestia_and_Luna_side_by_side_S4E02.png Twilight_with_Princess_Celestia_S04E02.png|Искорка получила новую тиару. Celestia_and_Luna_smiling_at_Twilight_S4E02.png Princess_Twilight_happy_S4E02.png |-| Реклама= Рекламное ---- Season_4_premiere_teaser_image.png The_Mane_Six_at_a_castle.jpg Promotional_Discord_as_the_announcer_in_an_ad.png Season_4_promo_Princess_Celestia.png en:Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2/Gallery es:Princess Twilight Sparkle, Part 2/Galeria Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона